Tohka Yatogami
Tohka Yatogami is one of the main female protagonists of the Date A Live franchise. She is the first spirit to be saved by the franchise's main protagonist, Shido Itsuka. She is voiced by Marina Inoue in the Japanese version of the anime and Michelle Rojas in the English version, the former of whom also voices Yoko Littner, Armin Arlert, and Rei Miyamoto. Summary When Tohka first appeared on Earth, on the 10th of April, she came under attack by the AST. That was also the same day Shido encountered Tohka and later discovered the real reason behind the spacequakes. The next time Tohka encountered Shido, she was again under attack by the AST. During Tohka and Shido's short conversation on their second encounter, Shido gave Tohka her name. During their third encounter in which they went out on a date, Tohka and Shido established a bond, as the boy explained to the Spirit that not all humans were like the AST who are out to kill her. It was during this time, after their date got interrupted by the AST, that Tohka had her powers sealed by kissing Shido for the first time. After her powers were sealed, Tohka was still unstable and could go off at any moment, mainly due to her emotions which she didn't understand or know how to deal with. But, thanks to some consultation from Reine and some reassuring words from Shido, Tohka was able to better control her feelings of jealousy regarding Shido. After being sealed, Tohka started attending the same school, grade, and class as Shido thanks to the help of Ratatoskr. She made friends while at school, but at the same time, she still sees Origami as an enemy (in many ways), who was also at the same school and classroom as Shido and her. Tohka is currently living in an apartment complex made by Ratatoskr for Spirits beside the Itsuka residence where Shido lives. Tohka was later captured by DEM at the end of Miku Lily. During the events of Miku Truth, when Shido came to rescue Tohka and was about to be killed by Ellen, Tohka became filled with such despair and transformed, attacking everyone in sight, including Shido. Westcott named her transformation the "Demon King," adding that this state was the actual form in which Spirits took on in the bordering dimension they had come from before manifesting in this world. Luckily, Tohka did not stay in her dark transformed state for long, as she was brought back to her senses with a kiss from Shido and saved once again. Appearance Tohka is a girl with dark-purple hair and pupils which are colored dark-blue on the top half and a mix of pink and pale yellow on the bottom half. Shido describes her as an "impossibly beautiful girl.” Upon her arrival on Earth, she wore a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes some of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Upon her admission to Raizen High School, she adopts the uniform of the said school, although she wears a skirt similar to the dress she wore upon her arrival. Personality When Tohka first appeared on Earth, unsealed, she was very wary of humans because she was constantly being attacked by the AST, before Shido finally got the chance to talk to her. However, after her powers were sealed by Shido, she could finally develop and express feelings, as well as experience life on Earth. Due to the fact that Tohka is new to everything (including her emotions), she has a very child-like personality that can make her seem naïve, emotional, energetic, and gullible at times. Despite her lack of knowledge or experience, Tohka does have a normal sense of embarrassment, as shown by her overreacting when seen naked, or caught in otherwise embarrassing situations. At times, Tohka can be surprisingly insightful, as well as perceptive and understanding in regards to other people's feelings, especially when it concerns Shido and her fellow Spirits. Powers & Abilities Spirit Form Angel: Sandalphon Weapon: Broadsword Final Sword: Halvanhelev Astral Dress: Adonai Melek Tohka is a highly offensive combatant who uses a sword as her primary weapon. Aside from this, Tohka also has a lot of "mana" within her Spirit body, which increases both her offensive and defensive abilities. She can put up a powerful barrier around herself, utilize energy blasts with her hands or fingertips, as well as create shockwaves with a mere arm swipe. Her primary armament is Sandalphon, which takes on the appearance of a gilded throne which doubles as the scabbard of her broadsword. Tohka's fighting style mostly consists of strong, swift physical attacks with “mana” encasement on her sword and body, or a high energy attack (like a laser beam) combined with her sword. The throne itself seems to be a kind of support machine, depending on how Tohka uses it. The throne can be changed into a transport vessel by laying it horizontally, or to unlock the final form of her weapon, Halvanhelev, by cutting the throne in half, drastically increasing her Angel's destructive power. Later in the series, after Tohka's power was sealed by Shido, she can still retrieve a bit of her original power if she focuses hard enough and/or if she became emotional. Eventually, Tohka learns how to, albeit instinctively, take back the entirety of her powers, which she successfully does when battling Origami during the events of Tobiichi Angel (Volume 10). Inverse Form Demon King: Nehemah Weapon: One edged sword Final Sword: Paverschlev Astral Dress: Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when Shido was about to be killed, Tohka transforms into her other form, which, according to Wescott, is her true form in the bordering dimension where she comes from. Tohka's overall abilities in this state are the same as in her Spirit form. She also obtains Nehemah, a darker version of Sandalphon, and her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing. In this form, Tohka has no control over her body, attacking everything and everyone within sight. She also seems to gain an immunity to attacks used against her as she survived a point blank range attack Ellen used against her while in this form. Tohka nearly entered this state again in Volume 10, when she was having a mental crisis because she lacked the power (due to being sealed) to protect her friends (the other sealed Spirits) against Origami's attacks. Fortunately, Tohka did not transform, as she instinctively realized beforehand that she was about to succumb to the dark power inside her again, knowing full well that relying on this power would not help her save anyone. Fighter Jets |-|F-20A Tigershark= Specifications Features some real-world data from Northrop F-5/F-20/T-38, Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft, courtesy from Wikipedia. Engine specifications are modified *Crew: 1 pilot *Length: 47 ft 4 in (14.4 m) *Wingspan: 27 ft 11.9 in / 8.53 m; with wingtip missiles (26 ft 8 in/ 8.13 m; without wingtip missiles) *Height: 13 ft 10 in (4.20 m) *Wing area: 200 ft² (18.6 m²) *Empty weight: 13,150 lb (5,964 kg) *Loaded weight: 15,480 lb (7,021 kg) *Max. takeoff weight: 27,500 lb (12,474 kg) *Powerplant: 1× modified General Electric F404-GE-100 turbofan, 20,000 lbf (89 kN) Armament *Guns: 2× 20 mm (0.79 in) Pontiac M39A2 cannons in the nose, 280 rounds each *Hardpoints: Five external hardpoints with a capacity of 8,000 lb (3,600 kg) of bombs, missiles, rockets and drop tanks for extended range **Air-to-Air: ***Standard missile: 2× AIM-9M Sidewinder ***Quick Maneuver Air-to-Air Missile: 2× or 4× AIM-9X Sidewinder ***Semi-Active Air-to-Air Missile: 2× AIM-7 Sparrow **Air-to-Ground: ***Advanced Air-to-Ground Missile: 4× AGM-65 Maverick Avionics *Radar: General Electric AN/APG-67 pulse doppler radar *Tactical Datalink: Asgard Electronics AS-0910XC multirole-type tactical datalink system |-|X-29A= To be added Gallery Visual Tohka_Yatogami_Dark_Form.png|Inverse Form (Dark Tohka) Tohka_Yatogami_School.png|Human Form, School Uniform Fanart Tohka_Yatogami_-_Miko_Aiba_Outfit.jpg|Cosplaying as Miko Aiba Tohka_Yatogami_-_Reimu_Outfit.png|Cosplaying as Reimu Hakurei F-20A -Tohka Improved- (screengrab).png|Tohka's F-20A Tigershark in Ace A Live Magical_Girl_Tohka.jpg Yatogami_Union.jpg 154_Sailor_Soldier_wind_Date_A_Live.jpg 143_このー！ウ〇コ！！！.jpg F-20A -Tohka- (flyby).png Trivia *Tohka's name reflects the naming pattern amongst Spirit characters. Tohka's name is written as 十香, with the character for "ten" composing her name. The "ten" in her name refers to the Tenth Sephira in the Tree of Life of Kabbalah, pertaining to "kingdom." The concept of "kingdom" is evident in her attire, which is a mix between the dress of a princess and the armor of a knight, and her weapon, which comes in the form of a throne. **Her Inverse Angel Nehemah is tenth in the Qliphoth which also corresponds to her number. *Her angel's name (Sandalphon) was translated variously as 'Lord of extent of height", "Co-brother" and "the sound of sandals." *According to the afterwards of Volume 7, the reason for Tohka's inverse form having a more revealing design stems from the idea that an evil character is more prone to seducing the hero of a story, while if she was trying to be nice and hide her identity she'd behave more modestly to mask her true nature. *Tohka's name was given by Shido, based on the day of their first encounter, April 10, 2014. *She made Shido promise to never kiss any other girl, unaware that it is the only way he can save other Spirits. *In the anime, for the the first 2 episodes, Tohka's voice is low pitched, but for the rest of the series, her voice is like a normal teenage girl's. This could be due to the fact that she was experiencing life on earth for the first time or her childish personality. *In the anime, Tohka's most valuable item is a bread-like pillow which she won at a game center with Shido; this one is destroyed due to Origami's bullet. But in the later episodes, she has this same kind of pillow inside her room. *Tohka is the only spirit so far who has two Astral Dresses. *Tohka's threat level is AAA-class, but when she is Inversed, it's increased to SS-class, the highest so far, surpassing the most dangerous Spirit, Kurumi. **As of volume 10, Origami, who was turned into a spirit by Phantom, is evenly matched with Tohka, both in their normal and Inversed form. *In the light novel and manga, Tohka adopts the school uniform from a nearby student. In the anime, she adopted it from a picture of Origami that Shido had. *In the light novel, Tohka learned the meaning of date before her first date with Shido, while in the anime, she learned about it after her first date with Shido. *Tohka's astral dress's name is Adonai Melech which means "(the Jewish) God is a king" in Hebrew. *In a preview of Date A Live:Ars Install, Tohka's name was spelled as 'Tohka Yagami' instead of Tohka Yatogami. *In the anime, episode 6 of Season 2, Tohka is shown to have a surprisingly good singing voice. **Coincidentally, Tohka's real life voice actress, Marina Inoue, is, in addition to her voice work, also known to be a singer. External Links Wiki * * *Tohka Yatogami - Villains Wikia Fandom *Tohka Yatogami fanart **DeviantArt **Pixiv Category:Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Main Character Category:Date A Live Characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Cheater Category:Main Protagonists Category:Tohka Yatogami